Being Human
by Thatonequietchick98
Summary: Fionna has moved to a new town and is going to a new school. In this story, everyone is human. FIONNA X MARSHALL LEE
1. Chapter 1

Being Human

Chapter One

_Them_

New school, new beginnings, right? I certainly don't think so. Lets be honest here, these new people might not know your story; however, you know your own story, it will haunt you continuously if you run from it, like I did. I didn't want to move, I wanted to face it head on, like a champion, but my sister, Kathryn, or better known as "Cake" in our hometown, wanted to move here. You know, the rumors can't cross over four hundred and fifty eight miles, more people, less gossip about every one. and better treatment. That's right, treatment. Cancer is a bitch. Stage three, melanoma, also known as a killer. I'm seventeen and I can't go out in public if the sun is out or more importantly, if _people_ are out, if I absolutely have to, I will cover up as best as I can, but I would need a ski mask to cover the moles the border my face and rest right by my ears or even right above my jawline. They aren't terribly noticeable with make up on, but they're bad enough. I can never stop staring at my arms though, all of the moles that just mock me, they're going to be the death of me, literally. They always get to me, I hate looking in mirrors, 'cause all I see is _them_!

At my old school, everyone knew the day of my diagnosis that I had skin cancer, but it never stopped the bullies. They only told me how they wished I would just die already, telling me to go kill myself, 'cause I was going to die anyways. It only helped them evolve into bigger scumbags than before. Then there were the few that offered their pity to me on silver platters. I didn't need any of that, but it didn't stop, it just got worst and worst as the cancer got worst and worst. Cake thought it would be better if she moved me to a better, cloudier environment. So here I am. She continues to unpack as I grab my backpack off of the dining room table.

"Ready for the first day?" She asked.

"I suppose so." I mumble in response.

"That doesn't sound so sure."

"Why can't I just face this? Why do we have to do what you say?" I asked calmly.

"I know what we were taught, Fionna, but sometimes we shouldn't face things head on, 'cause it's more dangerous than we can bargain for." She said, looking at me with wise eyes.

She was only seven years older than me, her being twenty three and she already sounds like mom.

"I miss mom." I whisper with a sigh.

"I know, but mom and dad did all they could for us. Now it's our turn, we get to show them what we learned, even if they're not here to watch us." She replied, standing up.

She was a few inches shorter than me. If there's one thing I got from dad, it's the height, I stand at six feet tall at the age of sixteen. It's not too much of an issue, today is my first day of Junior year, so most guys are taller than me, if not the same height.

"You better get going, or you're going to be late. Take an umbrella, just in case." She said with a smile.

"Okay."

With that, I was out the door. It was a cloudy day, there was a 58% chance of rain. That sounded about right. I unlocked my car door and got in, placing the umbrella in the passenger seat. I buckled up and started the car. And then I was off, ready to face the first day of my "new" life, as Cake would say.

* * *

I arrived at 7:45, the bell rang in five minutes and we had ten minute breaks between classes. I already had my schedule, I was completely ready, except for the fact that I had no idea where any of my classes were, or where my locker was for that matter. I hurried in through the door and immediately saw red lockers on the left side of the hall, I looked around, taking in my surroundings, knowing that there were what seemed like millions of eyes on me. The new girl. I slowly started walking forward, ignoring the stares. I looked at the lockers, looking for locker number 648, I saw 645, 646, 647, and in the place of 648 stood a tall, pale boy, paler than me. He had black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes, he was staring at me. I looked him up and down and stepped forward.

"And what can I do for you, new girl?" He asked with a devious smile.

"You can get out of my way, 'cause you're blocking me from getting into my locker." I replied with a smile.

"Alright, alright." He said moving over to the side. "You got spunk, that's for sure."

I smiled as I began putting in the combination.

"I'm Marshall." He said as I opened the locker easily.

I glanced over at him. I put a few notebooks in there, my umbrella, I then closed the locker, locking it behind me. I turned towards him.

"The name's Fionna." I said folding my arms across my chest, leaning against my locker.

"Cute." He replied, playing with the bunny ear of my headband.

"Whatever, dude." I replied rolling my eyes.

He grabbed my schedule. I didn't react, I just let him look at it. After a moment, I snatched it back and started walking to find the classroom I was supposed to go to for first period.

"See ya later then." Marshall yelled after me.

I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled. He smirked back. I looked back in front of me, feeling eyes on me, but I didn't really care anymore. There is something about that boy, something different. I noticed his body language, his eyes never left mine, even when I was putting stuff in my locker, his eyes never stopped searching for what's in mine.

"See ya around." I muttered, knowing he wouldn't hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

Being Human

Chapter Two

_I Wouldn't Mind_

I found all my classes surprisingly well, I was walking through the crowded hallways, school had ended for the day just a mere few minutes ago, I make my way to my locker. No sign of Mr. Bad Boy, I shrugged and opened it. I pulled out the umbrella, my books, and my binder, deciding that's all I would need, I slowly closed it. I wanted to get out of here as much as the next person, but I typically avoid the traffic as best as I can, I absolutely, positively hate driving in crazy traffic. So I roamed the halls freely, reading the posters on the wall as I passed them, until one stopped me. Cheerleading tryouts.

"Wow." I sighed unhappily.

"What's wrong, dear little bunny?" He asked, over my shoulder, looking at what I was looking at.

"Huh? Nothing. Marshall? Right?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah." He replied, looking at me then back at the poster, then at me again.

"Go ahead and judge." I sighed.

"What?" He asked confused, "You interested in cheerleading?"

"Well, um yeah, I can't do it though." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Why not?" Curiosity filled his voice.

"Um...That's a story for another time." I muttered, looking down.

"Well..." He replied with a sigh. "So why are you still here?" He asked.

"I was just waiting for the after-school traffic to clear. I guess I got distracted." I replied.

"I'll say. It's 4:13. School got out like an hour ago." He mused.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Put a bunch of fake rubber snakes in a teacher's car. Got detention." He smirked.

I giggled.

"Sounds interesting." I said.

"Yeah, I guess. You like pranking?" He asked.

"I've got a little knack for it." I replied giving a so-and-so hand gesture as we started walking towards the exit.

"So you're not the good little girl you look like." He chuckled.

I laughed.

"Is that what people are saying about me, I'm a goody goody?" I snorted. "I've heard worst."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, since I'm new in town, none of you know my past, but I was quite chubby as a kid, had lots of freckles, and wore braces. I was the ultimate target." I giggled.

"That's insane!" Marshall laughed.

"I suppose it is, I diet and exercise now, not for the sake of how I look, but for the sake of being fit and healthy. I could care less about how I look."

"Yeah? That's really cool, not a lot of girls can say that." He said.

I nodded, suddenly in front of my car.

"Yo Bunny!" Marshall shouted as he walked to his own car.

"What?" I yelled back.

"We should hang sometime, that sound cool?"

"I will keep it in mind! See ya!" I yelled back, getting into my car.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I stared at myself in the mirror, you could see the new little brown spots on the side of my face, leveled with my mouth. I sighed.

"_This is what my life is going to be like." _I thought. _"My whole life will be spent worrying about new moles, and possible moles and where they could show up at."_

None of them had managed to go further than the side of my face. This was something I got from my mom's side. All of the moles, they would forever haunt me.

"Fionna! I'm home!" Cake yelled from downstairs.

I sighed and backed away from the mirror, slowly exiting the bathroom. I slowly walked down the staircase, not wanting to show myself, in shame that I would get just as ugly. Cake saw my look of shame and sighed, putting down grocery bags.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Fi. You're beautiful, moles don't make you ugly!" She said without hesitation.

"Whatever." I mumbled, sitting down at our breakfast bar.

"I managed to unpack most of the house." She said, taking things out of the bags and putting them in designated areas.

"Cool." I replied.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Did you make friends?"

"What am I? Five?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm just wondering." she shrugged.

"Yeah, I actually did."

"That's good." She replied.

"Any cute guys?"

"Not that I can tell." I sneered.

"Oh."

"You know how I am, Cake, I don't look at the outside."

"Oh yeah. I forget sometimes. You know, ever since the diagnosis, you've just been so different, in a good way."

I nodded slowly, looking down.

"Bad things happen, Fi, but they make you stronger, wiser, and a better person."

I only nodded again.

"I'm going to finish putting groceries away, you should go do homework, and I will call you down when dinner's ready. Sound cool?"

"Sure." I muttered.

I walked back upstairs, and went straight into my room. I flopped onto my bed, letting out a sigh. I didn't want to do anything.


End file.
